mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Redesign Party Character Portal Whoops. Guess it's time to do an archive SPONSORED BY ME! *dances* --Neural777 17:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Jill Bates? Re: OK... Holy Roxierocks! MySims Drama It's OK Um... Bad news Secret Logins False alarm Mini Ninjas Word Bubbles How were they made? I have one but I'm trying to get them on another wiki. Zordon123456789mlw7 00:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!!!!! MORCUBUS HAS STRIKED AGAIN!!!!!!!! HE IS ON THIS WIKI EVERYONE GET READY!!!!!!* calls his agents* 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Mars' Muffins OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Makin' a account Im to lazy Sorry What i've been doing Have you heard of this game? The ad I've finished the first part --Jackr12 22:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Jackr12 New Shirley Pic Yes Blanky I am back and very mad at Game-Fanatic for calling me Doug. Miss Ellen Douglas 02:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The second one and Neural is crazy! Miss Ellen Douglas MySims PC The About Page This whole wiki is crazy! first Game-Fanatic calling me Doug and now u calling me Doughnut!! I'm going to sue this wiki! Miss Ellen Douglas 20:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) DONT SUE THE WIKIA ELLEN! 20:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) MySims heroes Is mysims heroes good enough for advertisement yet--Jackr12 21:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC)